


to shield the one you love

by Duck_Life



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Watcher's Crown (The Magnus Archives), Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: It's Jon's choice, but it doesn't have to be.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	to shield the one you love

**Author's Note:**

> We're coming up on the end so it seems like a good time to post... whatever this is. I found it in my Google docs titled "endgame."

“A repository of fear,” Jon says. “That’s what Jonah called me.”

“The fears  _ have _ to be contained, and… and we can’t put them back where they came from. We need to trap them somewhere, in… in something. Someone.” His eyes meet Martin’s. His resolve is firm. 

“No,” Martin says. “No. Jon! No.” 

“It makes sense,” Jon says. “And it’s… I don’t know another way.”

“But it’s… I mean, you’d be— Jon.  _ Jon _ , it would never end. You could never—” 

“I know,” he says. “But… the world could be alright.  _ You _ could be alright.”

“I will  _ not _ be alright.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“ _ Jon _ .” 

“I think I can do it, though,” Jon says, looking out the windows at the nightmare kingdom swirling below them. “I can… can  _ feel _ how. Like a great big vacuum, just… pulling it all in. All that Fear, bound by a living human soul…” He laughs, and there are tears in his eyes. “Georgie always said I was good at bottling things up.” 

“We’ll find another way.” 

“And while we wait, what?” Jon says. “More people suffer? I… Martin, please.” He steps closer, cups Martin’s face between his hands. “I understand now. I don’t want this because… well, I mean, I don’t want this at  _ all _ . But I wouldn’t be doing it because I feel like I’m to blame. I  _ don’t _ feel that anymore, and you… you helped me to see it. And I love you for that. That, and a million other things.” 

“Jon…”

“This feels right,” Jon says. “ _ Really _ right, not like what the Eye wanted. This is what  _ I _ want.”

“Okay,” Martin says, nodding against the top of Jon’s head. “Okay. Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Martin says. “Can… can you do something for me? Before you… before you go.”

“Anything.” 

“Tell me goodbye.” 

Jon pulls back to look him in the eyes. “Goodbye, Martin.” It’s so thoughtful and serious that Martin almost, almost laughs. 

“No, no, not… I mean, I mean,” he says. “D’you think you could… make me a tape? Say goodbye to me, say it on tape, so I have one last thing from you.”

Jon nods. “Of course.” 

“The tape recorder’s in my bag,” Martin says, looking across the room where he set his things. And Jon lets go of him, and Jon crosses the room to get the tape recorder. 

And once he’s stepped away, Martin sprints for the Watcher’s throne and throws himself on it. There’s a great crack as the stone splits; despite what Peter Lukas may have said, this Panopticon was never meant for Martin Blackwood. Around them, the storm whirls faster as every awful thing comes barreling toward the tower to flood Martin with terror and pain. 

“Martin!” Jon shouts, struggling to be heard above the rising cacophony. “Martin, what did you do?” 

“I want you to live.” 

“Martin, you  _ can’t _ —”

“Actually, actually, I’m pretty sure I can,” Martin says, rooted to the spot. “Repository of fear? J-Jon, I’ve, I’m. I’ve been through  _ all _ of these domains with you. Flesh, Corruption, End, Lonely… lots of Lonely. Too much Lonely. I’ve been there with you. I’ve felt it. You think you’re some kind of, of key or whatever, but maybe… maybe I’m the lock. And I can hold them back. A-and I will. 

And I’d love to say I’m doing it for the world, saving all those people, I’d like to say that but you know me, Jon. I’m n-not a chosen one or a hero or anything. I just… I just love you. And I can sit here, and I can hold everything back. I can do that. For you.” 

“Please,” Jon begs. “I’m not worth it.”

“You are, though,” Martin says. “You are worth it. And I… I’ll stay here. Forever. Because you are worth that to me.” 

“ _ Get up _ .”

“I can’t,” Martin says, smiling sadly. 

“ _ Stop it _ .” 

“It’s all over now.” Martin looks almost serene. “I really loved you, you know,” he says. “I really loved you, Jon. And I always will.” 

And then his mouth opens once more in a silent, horrified scream as all that crawls and sees and hunts and dies and leads and rips and rends and tears floods into him in one terrible, undulating wave. 


End file.
